Honey Boy :: Pokemon :: Mpreg
by Zero-0
Summary: A simple trip to the museum quickly turns into chaos for Ash and his friends. His journey becomes life threatening with one unintentional Pokemon encounter. Can Ash's friends save him in time? Or will life as Ash knew it come to an abrupt end?
1. Chapter 1

Without Brock or Pikachu, Ash and Misty were exploring what looked to be ancient ruins. They were told rare Pokémon were inscripted in the walls and there was said to be ancient artwork on tablets somewhere inside the Union Ruins. Ash only got in because there was a part of the ruins that were free to the public and no one seemed to be there on the weekdays so he went to have a look inside with his friend Misty. The place almost seemed infested with wild Pokémon. Rattata crawling in and around the walls. A Noctowl and a few Hoothoot chirped from roosting somewhere near the ceiling inside the dark ruins. They were trying to wait out the day light. Ash looked around at his surroundings with one brow raised. He couldn't understand any of the inscriptions written upon the walls. Misty hung close by his side.

"This is kinda disappointing. I wanted to see the legendary Pokémon tablets.."

Misty furrows her brow and pouts over at Ash while they walk "Well they're 'legendary' aren't they? Nobody knows if they really exist, there's only tall tales."

"Yeah but wouldn't it be awesome if I could find it? Legends come from somewhere, Misty. I could be the very first one to see them in millions of years!" The boy grinned widely and stood up proud while he walked about carrying his flashlight.

The light wasn't need for everywhere being it was still day time and the sunlight shined through cracks, holes and cave ins on the ceilings and walls all around them. There were still corners too dark to see clearly without the helpful tool.

"Thousands, Ash. Humans didn't exist millions of years ago" the redhead corrected.

Ash blinks and glances back at Misty. He stops walking "But if they didn't exist who wrote all the stuff on these walls?"

Misty stops and stares blankly at Ash for a moment before face palming herself. "Ash.. sometimes you're very dense. You know that right?"

Ash blinks and shoots a glare at Misty "I don't care what you say, I'm gonna find those tablets! And then the museum will have to THANK me instead of kicking me out like that. I'm gonna make them regret it"

"Very dense.." She repeated in her head before lowering her hand from her face."Ash, I don't think they're gonna let you back in after that."

"And why not?" Ash put his hands on his hips and turned to face Misty.

"You got kicked out because you tripped over the display and broke a four hundred year old vase, you numb skull! That's why we're out here."

"Hey that's not true! The guy in the hat tripped me!" The boy defended himself. He then turned around and almost ran slap into a wall. Blinking rapidly at it as if it had suddenly appeared behind him.

"Hey, be careful, Ash." The girl leaned around Ash as if to try and see his face.

He stares blankly at the wall for a minute and takes a small step closer. He places the flashlight in his mouth and leans forward, placing his hands on the wall. Peeking through a small hole in between two of the old dusty bricks, he sees light come through from another room.

"What is it?" Misty almost looks in the direction of the light as it shoots to the left before noting it was in Ash's mouth. She then takes a step closer and has to try a little harder to see Ash's face, now that he's pressed up against a wall.

"There's light back there!"

"Another room?" Misty questions. She looked down at the map in her arms. "That's not right. It doesn't say there's a room like that on this map." A thought then occurred to her. "Well.. it's also a tour guide map, not an official map" By the time she looked back up from the map Ash had already sprinted off in another direction looking for a way to enter the extra room.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap! His shoes, against the busted, paved brick and crumbling floor.

"Ash! You're not going back there are you?"

"It's not on the map, maybe it's where those tablets are!"

"ASH. It's not on the map because that area's off limits!" She quickly chased after the boy.

"If they wanted people to come down here then why would they make rooms off limits?"

"Because maybe they're UNSAFE?" Misty argued louder as she caught up to the boy.

He slides to a stop a looks up the solid wall that separates him from the next area.

"Besides, that wall's solid. There's no getting through there."

He stared at the huge hole in the ceiling. "Not through! .. But over maybe..! That's it, Misty..! When there is no ceiling there are no walls..!"

"What?" Misty stared up at the hole in the ceiling.

"... Only fences..!" Ash continued to exclaim as he grabbed onto one of many long sturdy vines growing down the wall before him. He then quickly begins trying to scale the wall with it.

Misty would be amazed by Ash's words there if not for the fact his plan was flawed from the get go. Rather than saying anything, she just sighed and waited for the inevitable to happen. She had relived this moment several times already and she almost knew exactly what was about to happen.

The vine broke, just as she thought it would, and the boy came crashing down to the floor on his back. "AAAAowwh--" Ash cried as he sat up and held his back, wincing one eye shut for a moment. He glared up at the hole in the ceiling.

A few minutes later, sparkles poured off of the creature's wings as it flew. Lowering Misty down onto the other side of the wall, it released her suspenders and the shoulders of her shirt from it's talons. The shiny Noctowl then returned over the wall to swoop Ash up onto it's back.

Hugging onto the back of the bird, Ash made it over the wall as well. He switches side saddle and hops from the bird's back. Stumbling a little, he rushes forward until regaining his balance and stands up straight. "Great job, Noctowl!" The bird coo'd happily at it's trainer's glee "Now, return!" He held the ball of mirrors out as it dematerialized the creature and converted it into a plasma form. The ball sucked the plasma energy back inside ; Bouncing and containing the energy off of all of the mirrors on it's interior Ash then minimized the ball to about the size of a shooter marble and placed it back on his belt. "See Misty?" The boy snubbed his nose in the air with hands placed on his hips quite proudly "Walls and maps don't know what they're talking about."

Misty, unimpressed, glared blankly at Ash. "Now that we're over here, where's your legendary Pokémon? It's just a big blank empty room like the last twelve we went through." She griped.

"Nu-uh. This one's different! And the more we explore the better our chances of finding one of those tablets... then I'll get to see a legendary Pokémon.. And maybe, catch one too!" the boy continued to hype himself up.

Meanwhile, Pikachu is back with Brock and their tour guide. They're waiting patiently at the damn museum for their friends to return. .. And perhaps currently negotiating as to how they can pay for the damaged vase.

The two went on exploring the new area. It looked very much like the last area. Only it had a big hallway-like corridor extending out beyond it. There were red tiles amidst all of the golden ones in each of the long dark red pathways. They went around the room in patterns like a work of art. From between some of the bricks, grass had begun to grow. From one of the walls, hung a Victreebel with it's lid open. It watched the two as the walked ; following them with it's eyes.

Ash falls a little ways behind Misty. He was taking a long time passing through his surroundings. He watches the walls of the large room with extreme intrigue, keeping a careful eye out for any sort of Pokémon carvings or artifacts as well as for any rare Pokémon that could at all appear.

Misty on the other hand, seems to be in a hurry to get out of the area. Her legs were killing her from walking all this way. Her feet hurt and she'd already been drug around the entire museum watching after Ash just earlier that day. She'd long lost patience with Ash. They're now in a location completely off limits from the rest of the tour. There wasn't anyone here to start with, which made the trip rather dull and boring. But also dangerous. A cave in or something to that effect seemed likely right about now.

The roof was very highly rotted and eroded away. Sand poured down in a small trickle from a crack in the ceiling as if it were newly formed. But it could just as likely be the wind blowing the sand across the roof. Ash steps over a somewhat wobbly brick in the floor and pays it very little attention.

Water had begun to seep under the temple because of it's low center and the nearby ponds overflowed when it rained. Some of the water had gathered here, between the bricks in the floor. There was quick sand under the temple as a result. But neither of the children were at all bothered by this fact. They had been well advised enough. What appeared to be a large puddle of water was filled with enough bricks and the busted pebble-like debris of which for Ash to easily hop across. He decided to go about it this way rather than go around the puddle--what seemed like the boring way, like Misty had done. But the shaking of one of the stone bricks he stepped across had alerted yet another Pokémon to his presence.

Bubbling out from between the bricks and rubble, a purple-ish blob-like Pokémon that had been resting up until only now, had begun to take shape.


	2. Chapter 2

The purple hued creature began to bubble up from in between the bricks in the floor. It seemed to have been living in the puddle, itself. It wasn't the only one. More began to arise ahead of the two. When Misty spotted one she froze. Almost about to call out to Ash, she's cut off by his cries.

The boy is hit with a shower of acid spat from the mouth of the creature and freezes up for a second. He hollers not from the acid, as it hadn't even taken affect yet, but because of the shock of being hit with the hot liquid.

The creature, known for this exact behaviour, shot it's long tongue out and wrapped around the boy's legs. Attempting to swallow the boy up as it's prey. The other wild Swalot were alerted but were too far away to devour any of the passers by so they retreated back under the stones.

As Ash is swallowed into the purple Swalot's mouth, he manages to just barely catch himself by flinging his arms and legs outward the second the creature's tongue let go. If he hadn't reacted this way and assumed a star-shape he could've been swallowed like a noodle. It wasn't fast thinking, he was just not the type to go limp when in shock or surprise ; He was an immediate "stance" person and managed to keep his upper half from being swallowed only because the Pokémon's fault was being able to open it's mouth only vertically, not horizontally. This was even so, despite not seeming to have any bones to restrict it. With his arms out, the creature had trouble swallowing his form... for now.

"ASH!" Misty quickly rushed over to aid the tan skinned boy but then started to rethink the idea, back pedaling away from the creature to make sure she could keep a distance and not be swallowed or attacked as well.

"WWWWWWWhat is it? IT THINK IT'S TRYING TO EAT ME. Aaaa--! Grab my hand!" Ash reached for the redhead.

"I don't--..!" She couldn't even answer fast enough. Quickly, she rushed over to the boy and grabbed onto his one hand while he struggled to hug onto the whatever he could find with the other---the creature's long yellow whisker. He tugged hard on it but still started to slip backward into the blob-like creature's body. It was the Pokémon equivalent to a giant mobile stomach. Misty grabbed onto Ash's hand and pulled but the creature refused to let go of it's catch.

In this area, it had probably never encountered humans before. In fact, there were so many wild Pokémon here, it could easily have --if it had any regard to start with-- grown careless as to what it ingested.

Misty plants both feet down hard and pulls back, both hands clasped around Ash's. She leans her whole body back in an attempt to pull Ash free but her feet eventually end up sliding out from under her. She's forced to let go.

"WaaH!" Ash hollered as he lost hold of Misty's hand.

Misty hits the floor with a slight whine of distress and quickly hops back up to her feet. She's long discarded her belongings such as the flashlight and map. Unfortunately, into the puddle. She digs through her bag, pulling forth a Poké ball. Without her signature Poké ball kiss, she throws the ball in a hurry and releases a relatively large yellow star-like Pokémon, Staryu, whom she has affectionately named after it's evolutionary form, Starmie. "STARMIE! RAPID SPIN!"

The star shaped creature nodded it's head spike with an odd, raspy cry "RHYAHH!" It then bounced itself into the air and begun spinning like a ninja star, propelling itself toward the stomach of the creature. It impacted hard, but the blob-like body of the creature completely absorbed the impact in a harsh ripple. It was otherwise unaffected.

Misty blinks thrice and straightens her stance a little. "Starmie, bubble beam!"

"HRYAHH!" The Star bounced backward and slid a short distance on it's leg spikes. Ash's eyes widen little and then shut back tightly as hundreds of tiny explosives are hurled in his direction. They pop with heavy force around his arms and head like miniature grenades. But again, with no shrapnel, the explosive is only an energy wave which becomes useless, as it too, only sends ripples through the creature's thick skin.

"Ahh! Not in the face, Misty!" Ash said as he struggled to cover his face with both arms and stop himself from being swallowed fully by the Pokémon.

In distress, herself, she immediately takes offense and hollers back "WELL I'M TRYING TO GET YOU OUT OF THERE..! What do you want me to do?"

"AAAaahwuaaaw'hh~ Attack it and not me..!"

"Water gun!" She said, and her Pokémon obeyed. The pulse of pressurized water only slickened the creature but failed to do anything more.

"Swift!" She said and the Pokémon shot out thousands of heat-seeking, spinning five pointed energy stars. As with bubble beam, they each explode on impact with the creature, but again, fail to produce shrapnel like a regular bomb, so again, fail to cause any damage to anything other than perhaps Ash who isn't so fortunately explosion proof.

Ash remained ducked down with both arms up over his face protectively. Using his elbows to keep him from sinking any further, and with now both of the Pokémon's whiskers grasped tight in either hand. "RrrRrr" He whined.

She reaches into her bag and pulls out three more Poké balls. Releasing a pink and white spiked Pokémon, a yellow duck-like Pokémon and a large green and yellow frog. "PSYDUCK!, POLITOED, CORSOLA!" They each responded with a call toward the mention of their names. Psyduck, tilting it's head to one side, Politoad bouncing and clapping it's hands together enthusiastically and Corsola tilting back to let out a high pitched squeal.

"Miisstyy, hurry up. I can't get to my Pokémon--and my face feels funny... and my legs are starting to sting.. " The boy said as he sploshed his legs around a bit in the vat of acid he was dangling into. Scraping at the inside of the creature with his shoes.

"Hang in there, Ash. I'm trying!" She calls their respective attacks "Politoed, MEGA PUNCH! Psyduck, confusion! Corsola, Spike canon!"

"POLIPOLIPOLI POLI..!" The frog like creature said as it rushed toward the other, swinging it's arm around in circles before it's fist began to glow. It leaps forward and swings it's fist at the stomach of the Swalot, impacting the creature hard. But again, the impact is, alone, no good. In fact, the impact made the acid slosh a higher reach up the boy's legs. It soaked his entire lower half.

Psyduck does nothing.. as usual.

Corsola begins to glow bright white as it flips itself into the air and begins firing a shower of needles at the target, and Ash. The thousands of minute impacts at different parts of the creature's body actually seem to impede with each and every other impact's ripples. The sharp needles actually appear to be scuffing the thick skin of the Swalot.

When Misty gets done booting Psyduck in the head to attempt agitating a headache in the poor creature, she takes note of how affective the needles seem to be. She quickly encourages the Pokémon with her shoe still planted on the side of Psyduck's head. "That's it, Corsola! Keep using spike cannon until the foe is weak! Politoed, help Corsola out with mega punch and DOUBLE slap. Try not to hit Ash, any of you!"

The Pokémon repeat with attack after attack, digging deeper into the thick skin of Swalot until parts of it's body start to turn a pinkish colouration.

"MMiisstyyy, it feels like my llleegss are on fiirree, I don't think this iss wooorrking.." The boy winced, clinging onto the whiskers of the creature. His teeth, clenched tight together. "If only I had Pikachu here to help me." The boy thought to himself.

She exhales tiredly and stands upright. Furrowing her brow at Ash in worry, she's not quite sure what to do at this point. "Corsola, stand still!"

The Corsola stops and blinks it's tiny beady eyes twice in confusion and stands still. Misty exhales and shuts her eyes, trying to find her calm. She then cracks her knuckles and begins sprinting toward the Corsola. She leaps off of the ground and hops onto, and off of Corsola, using it's rock hard body as a step stool without having to harm the creature. It was built like a tank. Leaping off of the creature she tries to latch onto Swalot.

It's body, being rather slippery as it was, she couldn't gain leverage any other way than to of course, use Ash as such. She steps on his arms and shoulders, placing her knee on his head, almost squashing him deeper into the creature's gut in the process.

"MMWAAA-OA" Ash hollered as he struggled to regain his footing. Falling down in this situation would not be in favour of him. It would be, as he could imagine, pretty hard to breathe inside of a stomach. THEN there was the whole acid problem.

She crawls up onto the blob-like creature's head and turns herself around, trying to squish Ash out of it's mouth by bouncing and stomping on the creature. But it's hold over the boy is quite strong.

Ash, being jostled repeatedly starts to feel somewhat sea sick sloshing around in the fluids and being bobbed around in it's mouth. His body was starting to overheat from the body heat of the Swalot. And the feeling that his legs were burning did not help in the least.

When this fails, Misty flops down on her stomach on top of the creature after of course, insulting it in every way imaginable.. as if this would help. She then grabs onto the creature's mouth from around Ash and begins trying to widen the creature's gape. But she can barely even get her fingers into it's mouth, it has such a tight hold on the boy ; it's desired prey. The creature's whole body seemed to be one large muscle so it had supreme strength in it's swallowing capabilities. "GIVE. ME. BACK. ASH!" The girl hollered as she struggled to open the Pokémon's mouth.

Psyduck slowly tilted it's head in the other direction as it sat there listening to both Misty and Ash whine with either one of their wincing. The other Pokémon continued to pound on the body of Swalot. "Psy...."

Squealing angrily in what started a girlier cry and became a full on demonic bellow, Misty brought one foot around and planted her foot down on it's lower lip, using both her hands to pull up on the upper lip and try to free Ash.

Ash scooped the creature's whiskers up into it's mouth and began using his hands to assist Misty. Growling with her, but admittedly, less scarily so.

Psyduck ever-so-slowly tilted it's head in the other direction. ..... "duck...."

Brock, at the Museum with Pikachu and Togepi, sat waiting patiently on a bench in the cafeteria-like mini buffet in the lobby where food was still permitted. The food supply involved generally : Some fresh made breads, sandwiches and salad with drink and various candy / snack machines on the side. Pikachu had a ketchup packet and Togepi was enjoying a baby tomato while Brock had a salad. He waited for the others to return like they said they would, but he was growing gradually worried. As was Pikachu. Togepi, however was none the wiser.

While Misty started to grow tired and began panting like Ash, she began to regain her strength enough to hop down and grab onto the flashlight from the puddle. She climbed back onto Swalot over Corsola and began trying to use the flashlight to pry open it's jaw.

Ash however, didn't seem to be recovering any of his spent energy. He had no idea he was bleeding inside of the creature's abdomen. "Gnhhrrr" He growled tiredly and then continued to try and pry the creature's mouth open.

.... "Psy.........................!" Psyduck continued to listen to the two pant, growl and whine like struggling animals as they attempted to defeat the stubborn stomach-like Pokémon. The Swalot's hands flapped every so often as it too seemed to be struggling. The jittering of it's hands seemed to be from the strain of holding it's jaw shut against the children's best attempts.

"..................................aiii..!" -Psyduck cried again..... and then it's voice suddenly lost strain.

... ".... duck." With that, a huge beam of rainbow coloured energy rings shot from the creature's forehead in a long serpentine stream which impacted the Swalot so hard it slid backward and knocked Misty clean off the top of it's head.

"UuUUwaaaUuu!" Misty hollers loudly as she's shot almost twelve feet away and hits the floor rolling. The brightly coloured energy ripples through the rubbery body of the creature like electricity.

Ash, wincing as if trying to dodge the energy, kept his head down. Now holding onto the whiskers with both his teeth, and his fists. His chest, still being compressed by the lips of the creature as the upper torso was the area up to which, he had already been devoured ; he was swallowed all the way up to his arms so his chest was held tight by the creature's mouth. Breathing was difficult but not so much to complain about it.

Misty slowly drug herself up to her feet as the brightly coloured energy faded. Her brow furrows slightly as she stares half slanted at Psyduck. "That's a.. totally new attack." She commented on her Psyduck's new found Psybeam. Misty goes to grab her flashlight and Ash takes this as cue to begin kicking at the inside of the creature again, like he'd been doing most of this entire time. The both of them, hoping Psybeam had weakened the Swalot enough for their attempts to actually work. But something peculiar arises..

Ash sweat drops a little and looks up at Misty. "EEey-Misty.. I can't feel my legs anymore."

With that, Misty stops. Her face feels as if it's gone pale--feeling hot and cold at the same time. She's frozen ; not sure what to do now. "Ash, I don't think I can do this... alone...! I'm going---I'm gonna go look for help....!" Her eyes started to flicker slightly as if she was holding back tears. "We're gonna need help...!" She really didn't want to leave Ash like this but it was beginning to look hopeless. She quickly began looking for the map. Finding it, she dashes closer as if to confirm what she saw... only to see it's completely drenched, and being it was made of a really cheap material it had almost turned to mush.

Swallowing subconsciously and quickly returning her Pokémon, she scooped up her bag, turned and dashed off toward the large hallway on the other side of the room. Not exactly sure which way, at this point, lead back to the museum because of the map.. but it was useless anyway, the map didn't cover this area. This area was off limits entirely.

"Missty..!" Ash hollered, not to stop her, but out of completely surprise that she'd up and run off. He wondered if maybe he should have said something about his legs starting to feel numb about fifteen minutes ago... He sighs and sinks a little. But struggles to hold himself up with his arms now that it didn't seem like standing was doing him a bit of good--he didn't know where his legs were.

Twenty or so minutes later, Ash was talking to the Swalot, trying to convince it to let him go. He had told it his life goals, and explained to it he had a lot of friends waiting for him at home. But all in all, he seemed to just be trying to entertain himself while he waited on Misty. His grip was starting to slip on the creature's whiskers as his hands started to get sweaty. He still felt a little sick, and a little bit weaker than before but despite blood loss, he didn't seem as though he were about to pass out. He tried to keep himself focused so he wouldn't let go. Looking from wall to wall vacantly in search of something to peek his interests. He noticed a Caterpie on the ceiling.. a Paras in the far corner near some Tiny Mushroom. After a while his eyes started to grow heavier and began to shut.

His light nap was interrupted by some buzzing sounds. Opening his eyes to see if the others had returned, he saw nothing ahead of him. Slowly tipping his head back, he looked up at what appeared to be a Beedrill circling him and the Swalot.

Ash watches the Beedrill circle him a few times but it only makes him feel more ill than he'd already felt. "Waa.. Hello Mister Beedrill." He now begun to talk to the giant sword handed yellow jacket. "I'm not here to hurt anyone.. I'm just waiting on my friends to come back and save me." The end of his sentence began to fall faint as the Beedrill came in for a landing on the top of Swalot.

He stares straight ahead with his lips pressed into a tight squiggle, not sure of what to do. He didn't want to upset the bee. The bee that was in truth, bigger than him, began feeling around with it's antennae. The large bee, which is is omnivorous like most bees ; eating berries, fruit, wood, honey, and of course, prey, was probably drawn by the smell of blood. But it wasn't exactly obvious what Beedrill was here for. There could have been any number of reasons, including chance encounter. But it wasn't as though Ash could battle it like this. His poké balls were currently lost in the gut of Swalot.

Beedrill began to crawl forward down the Swalot's face. Swalot's separated eyes allowed for the bee to travel on the flat surface that was where a nose would be on perhaps a different Pokémon. It placed one front leg down on Ash's head, which is tipped with a large conical shaped stinger. It sat the stinger down horizontally so that it could walk on the side of it rather than inject any venom.

The boy flinched slightly when the secondary Pokémon took a step onto his head. He then pouted as if he knew that this day was somehow going to get worse. The boy leaned back a little, pressing against the mid-face of the Swalot uncomfortably whilst trying not to sink deeper into the Swalot's gape. He let out an uneasy whine "MhhHHnnnn...." and shut one eye as the Beedrill crawled up farther onto the top of the boy's head and began feeling around his face with it's antennae. It was using them to pick up scent particles and was in fact, scoping out the boy's face with use of scent.

The boy almost seemed to be relieved when the bee had turned around and began heading back up the face of Swalot. He was then suddenly startled by the hind stinger of Beedrill stopping abruptly only inches from his face. He froze up, staring at the stringer. He thought to himself as he watched the bug's stinger rattle. Beedrill, gripping tightly onto the top of Swalot's head to steady itself. "Misty... please hurry back.."

The stinger shot closer to his face and he dodged it by tilting his head far to one side. Watching the stinger cautiously as it begins to rattle again. It suddenly slipped it's footing out from underneath it and it's hind legs slid down the front of the slippery Swalot's face and rolled around the eyes of the stomach-like creature. Swalot's protruding eyes, twitching slightly. The hind legs slide down onto the top of Ash's head as it uses this now, much less slippery area to gain it's footing. Clinging onto Ash's hair and scalp with it's pointy hind legs. It's body weight, all of sixty five pounds, was almost equal to that of the boy's, who weighed in at eighty pounds, himself. All of this weight bearing down on Ash's head started to slip him farther down into the stomach of the Swalot.

Ash gasped as he tried to claw his way back up and not let himself sink any further inside. Tilting his head back as far as he can. He's almost entirely immobilized by the many factors surrounding him and his predicament. He couldn't move his arms as they were all that kept him from being swallowed entirely, and he couldn't move his lower half for the fact he could no longer feel or locate mentally, the position of anything below his waist. And his head was now being weighed down by the heavy-in-comparison, Beedrill.

He called out in distress as he felt he'd started to sink. Although he had already caught himself with the whiskers of Swalot again, and didn't seem to be sinking any farther, he was completely freaked out by his circumstances now. Beedrill sought it's chance and thrust it's abdomen toward the boy, stuffing it's stinger into his mouth which it had located by scent earlier. In complete surprise, he starts to let go of the Swalot's whisker and reach up to pry the deadly bee stinger away from him. The inside of his mouth was not punctured by the stinger, but it was lodged quite far in his mouth. The boy began to lose the ability to breathe and the acid and blood loss--as well as the events taking place now had begun to send him into shock. His heart was racing which was not good for the amount of blood he was losing from his legs.

His face became extremely hot as the bee pumped what could only now be venom through it's abdomen into the boy's throat. He pawed exhaustively at it's hardened exoskeleton as his vision faded white. And he was rendered unconscious. Heart, still pounding heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash slowly comes to. He's a little confused as to what has happened. He hears talking around him and his blurred vision struggled to focus on where it's coming from. His body feels like it's made of stone, he can't seem to move any part of himself, he's so tired. He can barely pull his eyes open.

It's Brock and Misty, with Pikachu and Togepi, talking to a Middle Eastern doctor. Pikachu suddenly alerts the others to Ash. Pointing it's small hand-like paw over at the boy. "PEHkuhb'' PPPPiiiikapi..!"

Misty looks over to see Ash, lead by Pikachu's pointing. Brock then catches sight of Ash and the both of them quickly rush over to see how he's doing.

Ash watches in some form of a daze. Not entirely hearing the majority of what they're saying.. however, he wasn't missing much more than a couple "We were worried"s and some "We missed you"s

"Hi Misty... and Brock.".. "Hi Pikachu..!" He blinks as his double, blurred vision focuses in on the yellow rodent. As his vision finally began to clear, he noted he was in a hospital bed.

Misty quickly began to explain that she had gotten a hold of Brock and the two of them managed to call for help. They managed to rescue Ash from the mouth of the wild Swalot just in time. That Ash was unconscious already when they got back to him

Ash played with Pikachu for a minute, and scratched behind the worried Pokémon's ear while listening to the story before the doctor stepped forward with a clipboard to his chest. What he said next, went silent. In fact, everything did.. and everything in Ash's chest went cold. The words didn't reoccur to him for a few moments. It was then that he saw his mother, Delia, standing by the door.

Misty, leaning over the side of his bed with the same look on her face as his mother. Brock didn't seem to respond, he was trying to hide whatever he was feeling.. and he was definitely better at it than the women were.

.. Ash had just been told his legs were so badly damaged by the acids of the Swalot's stomach that they had to preform an amputation. The doctor showed Ash his heavily bandaged nubs. They were gone from about the mid-thigh down.

The boy only stared. He really had nothing to say to this and no other real response at all. His vision blurred around the edges as his blood pressure shot up. He heard everything as if he were in a submarine. Yet he made no response to his own body either.

The doctor went on to explain amputation was not uncommon what with the dangerous situations children get into with battling these days ; that he sees cases like this actually quite often. But these things blew over the top of Ash's head. He started to tune things out.

Pikachu, with Ash's hand still upon it's head, twitches it's ears and peeks up at it's trainer with it's maroon coloured eyes. "Pi?" The Pikachu asked, curious as to why it's trainer had frozen up like a statue. "Pikapi?" The Pikachu called it's trainer's name.

"I'm sorry Ash." Brock stated, his hands, drawn in fists. "I should've chosen to go with you and Misty. It was wrong of me to let you go off like that in a place I knew could have been dangerous. This is my fault, really.."

Misty immediately tried to steal away the blame as the fluid in her eyes flickered against the light. "I should've called for help sooner.." .. "I'm s-" She almost choked up for a second, but buried it away. "I'm sorry, Ash.."

The doctor asked the unresponsive boy, "We could fix you up with a wheelchair before you're ready to go home. Or, if your family can put up enough money, we could look into prosthetics." He almost purposely seemed to suggest this, in the manner in which he suggested, due to the fact the boy's mother was in the room. He was attempting to get as much money out of his patient as possible... as most doctors did, indeed, most often do. And prosthetics were far more pricey than wheelchairs.

Delia gave into it.. she couldn't imagine wheeling her son around, defenseless, and helpless, unable to take care of himself. He was such an independent boy. It never crossed her mind that he could easily take care of himself in such a state. But in her mind, she was taking care of Ash like an infant all over again.. Just as well, she knew it would be much worse for his health to stew in a seat the rest of his life. Prosthetics of any kind, despite them being as poor as they were, would give him mobility back. So without giving Ash time to respond she asked quietly "We will give prosthesis a try."

The doctor turned to look back at the mother, failing to act at all surprised by this, and then began to write something down on his clip board. He and the mother headed into the next room to talk. As they disappeared, eventually, did Brock as well.

The room grew empty all accept Pikachu, who had fallen asleep curled up in Ash's lap with his hand still atop it's head, and Misty who had knelt down by his bed side and had lain her head down at the foot of the bed, seemingly quietly awaiting the return of his conscious behaviour. But more than likely, hopelessly awaiting his forgiveness for her complete and utter failure at keeping him safe that day.

Hours and hours pass, and Misty had fallen asleep in the same position ; with her arms up on the bed, crossed up under her head as a pillow and her knees drawn close together on the floor.

Ash slowly leans back, .. just a little, and his expression eases up a bit. He starts to pet Pikachu. Finally broken of his statue-esque state.

Thus began physical therapy. Ash's wounds gradually healed enough to attach prosthetics and they measured the remainder of his legs and where they thought his height should be on an anatomically correct scale. They began production and the ordering of custom made legs for Ash to use. And when they arrived, he was taught to walk on them. Eventually, to run and jump on them.

He raced on treadmills and set his goals to meeting speed and distances on the treadmill's record, to completing tests flawlessly and he wore himself out. He was trying to recover as fast as possible from his injuries. He went through physical strength tests under water that had nothing to do with his prosthetic legs, but to test the mobility of what remained of his natural legs, and went through common every day check ups during his time at the hospital.

He only had one complaint the entire time he was there. "It feels funny when I swallow" And of course, he'd told the tale of the fact a Beedrill tried to sting him in the face while he was there, time and time again to the doctor.. and that he thought he had swallowed some of the venom. But the doctor passed this off as a hallucination caused by the heat stroke he'd suffered within the body of the Swalot. For, there was no proof of this encounter or any traces of venom in his various blood tests for other purposes. He seemed to have no ill affects either, so his story was largely ignored. He was simply patted on the head with a "Well your digestive tract must have been strong enough to have taken care of that."

Then came time for Ash's release from the hospital. He was good as new..! .. Sort of. The previous two and a half months of physical training and recovery were now starting to seem fuzzy in his memory as he set foot outside. "I believe in you, sweetie!" Delia called from atop the hill, standing by the door of her van as Ash took a few steps through the grass. The wind, in his hair again. It was like when he first started his Pokémon journey a year ago.

He quickly bent his legs to remove his shoes and then grabbed his belt. The boy then removed his pants. Standing in his boxers,-which had hearts on them of course, because Delia would not have it any other way.. and she made SURE he changed his underwear EVERY day during his recovery.- The boy's legs were the legs he had requested ; The long spike-like attachments with a curled hook-like, flat flexible piece of metal on the end. They looked more like "angered" coat hangers than legs. But they were the best of medical science and offered the best possible chance of a full and active life. Ash then went fleeting down hill on his bare springy legs. Shouting "RACE YA!" to both Brock and Misty who quickly went chasing after the boy.. with his pants and shoes in hand.

Pikachu chased the frantic boy down the hill and nearing the bottom, Ash lept high into the air and almost too high up to land himself. However, the legs were more stable than they looked. He landed fine on them. They took impact better than any biological legs could. Pikachu dove onto his head and the boy wobbled backward a step, grabbing the Pikachu and hugging it tight to his chest. The rodent let out a loud squeak as it was snuggled. "CHAAAaaAAAaaa..!~"

Misty and Brock caught up, but out of breath. "Hey, Ash, be careful! What's with running all the way down here without your PANTS on. You're gonna get your new legs dirty like you always did to your OLD ones" Misty held Ash's shoes out with one hand, angrily.

"But what's the point in feet if they don't get to run through the grass, and the mud, and feel the ground, Misty? It's like I was reborn..! Well.. my legs were at least." He raised an eyebrow at his legs and directed his attention back at Misty. Holding Pikachu like a football. The rodent did not mind this, however "I have a whole world to show them, Misty!"

Misty sighed and smiled. One brow raised still, she shoved the shoes into the boy's arms and then handed him his folded pants. "Well do it with shoes and pants on."

"That's not how he did it the first time." Brock stated as Delia couldn't help but giggle from atop the hill.

"That's true."

Ash pouted at Brock. Not because of the comment but because he made his mom laugh at him. "At least I'm not wearin' a diaper this time"


	4. Chapter 4

Ash and co. were having breakfast together. It had been almost three days since he left the hospital and though he was still having a few difficulties moving over the much less even ground, rocks, grass and furthermore, he was finally growing accustom to his new appendages in every-day life.

All of their Pokémon were out and eating from bowls on the table and some, sat out in the grass. Brock was making more scrambled eggs for them to enjoy while Ash hand fed his Noctowl. It wasn't that it couldn't feed itself, it was just that he felt like treating his Pokémon all a little extra special after his rough encounter. He realized what true friends his Pokémon were when they had the option to be just as cruel as any wild Pokémon all along.

His shiny Noctowl called and picked food from the boy's hand. The bird was bigger than he when he knelt down. It wasn't used to being cuddled or having attention brought to it.. it wasn't exactly a "love-y dove-y" type Pokémon either.. but it was willing to settle for this type of feeding.

Pikachu watched while Misty played with Togepi's feet using her index finger to tickle them. All the while, Togepi was rolling around on it's back trying to escape the tickles. Her head, rested in her other hand.

The day had gone nicely so far. Cool summer breeze.. The occasional cloud rolling by. .. Then Ash heard a familiar sound.

It was that buzzing again. "What's that sound?" Misty asked.

The boy started to reply "Sounds like-" He turned to look up at the sky as the shadow of something approached from overhead. Before he even set eyes on it Misty let out a high pitched squeal and was already behind Brock.

Pikachu then began waving it's arms furiously as Togepi started to roll off the table.

Misty shot out from behind Brock and dove on her chest under the table, catching the baby Pokémon.. but then bumping her head on the bottom of the picnic table bench. .. "Aa-ha-haa..haa..." She replied with her eyes somewhat resembling Brock's.

Ash started to back up a little, taking a defensive stance. He raises his arm up in front of his face to shield himself.

His Pokémon, as well as those belonging to the others, all stood up defensively as well.

Pikachu sighed a cartoon-ish mushroom in relief and then averted it's eyes to Ash.

The Beedrill landed on Ash's arm. He blinks and then tilts his head a little, studying the Beedrill

.. Then the Pokémon's sheer weight suddenly apparently existed and Ash shot to the ground. His arm, squashed under the Pokémon. He pulls himself up to a sitting position and raises his arm up. Struggling to hold the Pokémon up until it places it's hind legs down on the ground to help support itself.

It's wings flutter thrice and it tilts it's head. It begins twitching it's antennae over the brim of Ash's hat.

"...ASSsHHHH" Misty LOUDLY whispered through gritted teeth as she squished Togepi to her chest. Now hiding under the table. "...Getoutofthere...!"

"HHHhwwhhaa-how come?" He questioned.

She watches it's antennae move over his face and then lays her head back, squealing loudly through her teeth. She then goes into a full body wiggle of discomfort.

"I think this is the same Beedrill from before." He watches it curiously.

"You mean the one from your story-and Ash, be careful. Misty has a point." Brock still wearing a frilly pink apron said from underneath the table's umbrella.

"It wasn't a story, it really happened. This is the same Beedrill as before... I think it likes me."

"IIIIIIIII DON'T CARE WHAT LIKES WHO OR WHO LIKES WHAT, KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME AND TOGEPI..!" She squealed with her eyes shut tight as if the harder she shut them, the less existent Beedrill would become.

Ash stands up slowly. He, himself, was afraid of angering the Beedrill. He still didn't know it well.

The Beedrill's fore stingers, hung over the Ash's arms as it stood high up on it's legs to feel around Ash's face with it's antennae some more.

He shut one eye as it tickled his face "I think it wants me to be it's trainer."

"Don't seem too sure of that, Ash. A life with a trainer is probably looked down upon by wilder Pokémon."

"ASH ! Do you EVEN REMEMBER what happened LAST time you got friendly with a wild Pokémon?" Misty shouted as she opened her eyes.

Ash goes to turn around to face Misty and Brock, tugging on the Beedrill to turn with him. When he does this, Beedrill's feet leave the ground and the second they do, it begins to buzz it's wings. Wrapping both arm-like legs around the boy's body it lifts off into flight.

Surprised, he starts to try and pull himself away but with the ground missing from under his feet, he quickly presses back against the bug-like Pokémon and wraps his arms around it's large cylindrical stringers to make sure he doesn't fall. Even though he could well land without causing self harm, it was instinct to hang on the moment he became air born. "WaAAAa..! HHHeeEeY. Let me down..!"

... "ASH!" Brock called out as he stepped forward.

Misty, having gone into burying her face from the sight of the creature, quickly lifted her head to see what was the matter.

"PIIIkaA..!"

"What're you doing?" He questioned the Beedrill that kept him hovering in mid air for a few minutes. Suddenly, Beedrill rose upward into the air, backward, carrying it's new cargo ; Ash.

"ASH..!" Misty called out as she, quite bravely for her, crawled out from under the table and headed forward.

Ash's Pokémon, all alerted. Pikachu's cheeks began to spark and Noctowl shot up into the air, beating it's sparkling wings.

Ash's eyes, widened. He had a somewhat confused look on his face. When Beedrill turns and pulls in the other direction, Ash is yanked forward for a second by momentum and clings on tighter. He's then carried away... Quick to reassure his friends, he hollers "I'M OKAY. DON'T WORRY YOU GUYS! BEEDRILL'S JUST TAKING ME SOMEPLACE."

"ASH, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW. THIS ISN'T SOME KIND OF GAME OR SOMETHING, YOU'RE GONNA GET HURT!" She rushes forward after them a short distance but stops when they disappear over the treetops.

Pikachu, confused, sits back and ceases the charging of it's cheeks. Tipping one ear back. "Pikaa..."

Brock moves out from around the table and sends out his Crobat. "Crobat, you go with Noctowl and find out where Ash and that Beedrill are headed. And hurry!"

Ash wiggles his prosthetic feet at the tops of the trees as they pass beneath him. He clings tighter onto the Beedrill and looks up at it questioningly. Pouting somewhat with his brows drawn up "Are you trying to get me to fly with you? ... IIiiff you are-I'm not a Beedrill, I'm a human. Humans don't fly."

The insect's compound eyes look on undeterred by the boy's ramblings.

He swallows subconsciously and looks down at the tree tops. "Just don't try to drop me..." He peeks back around the side of Beedrill to see if his friends were after him. Spotting Noctowl flying over the trees. He was blind to Crobat flying beneath the leaf cover, through the branches of the thinned forest below. He was also blind to Brock, Misty, Togepi of course, and Pikachu heading after Crobat who was sonar locating Noctowl above, which in turn was chasing Beedrill WHICH carried Ash.

At some point, Beedrill lowers down as it approaches a small clearing up ahead. Entering the clearing, it heads down toward a very, very tall tree. It didn't appear quite as tall compared to the other trees. But from the ground up, it was absolutely gigantic. Far above ground, the five hundred plus year old tree has a hollow opening which Beedrill then entered with Ash.

Noctowl swoops down by the tree and kicks off of the bark, flapping it's wings to keep itself stationary in the air for a few seconds before turning and heading back for the others. It marked the tree bark with it's claws to find later.

Strangely enough, the others don't make it to the clearing. They seemed to have stop chasing all together..


	5. Chapter 5

The massive bee-like Pokémon deposited the boy inside the tree hollow. The hollow was big enough to fit perhaps half of their picnic table from back at camp, inside of. The boy hits the solid bottom of the tree hollow. It perhaps went deeper down into the tree but it was filled with various sorts of compacted sediment, and looked as though other Pokémon had lived there in the past. It didn't at all look like a bee's nest. But there were the beginnings of conical shapes around the floor of the hollow as if the Beedrill had only just begun the hive.

He winces when he hits the floor and scrapes his artificial legs up closer to his body. He reaches back to touch his hip on instinct and then consciously goes to check his legs to make sure they're alright. He looks around at his surroundings and then up toward the large bee-like creature. "Is this your home, mister Beedrill?" He asked.

-Of course, to no reply.

Ash could see the beginnings of the honey comb. They were in a recognizable, hexagonal shape already. He knew now that he was right. Beedrill must have mistaken him for another Beedrill... or has no concept of the boundaries between their two species. Why that was, he couldn't tell.

He slowly brings himself up to his feet. It's difficult for him but not at all impossible. The boy glances around and smiles wide for the bug. "HHhHhEy you got a pretty nice place here. I would move into a bee hive myself but my mom said no ; It's either an apartment without a girl roommate or I'm buyin' me a house." The boy carried on a conversation with the silent bug creature.

He goes over to the opening on the front of the hollow which was about three feet / more than half Ash's own height, above the floor. Peeking out, he realizes the tree he's in is immensely tall. The tree is long, straight, and has almost no branches below the hollow's opening. The ones that do exist are few and far between if not on opposite sides of the tree. There was no jumping out, or climbing out onto a branch. He might as well be glancing down a sharp cliff edge.

He supposed he'd wait for his friends to catch up then. He'd heard Noctowl a little while ago but he couldn't see or hear anything now. "Your place has a nice view, too, mister Beedrill. But it looks like I'm gonna have to go. My friends are probably worried about me." He said as he looked back at the blankly staring insect. "You can come with me if you want." He said as he looked back out of the hollow for his friends. Patiently waiting on them.

"You don't understand! Our friend is back there! .. He got carried away by Beedrill. We have to catch them before he ends up hurt!" Misty tried to reason with the man at the gates.

He shook his head and gestured to the kids with his hands. "I'm sorry but this section of the National Park is closed." He continued, "It will not be open until the Bug Catching Contest on Tuesday."

"But all we're doing is trying to save our friend. Surely you can open the gates for us just this once." Brock reasoned

"No. Can. Do~ We've had people come in drugging the bug Pokémon population before to ensure their scores and because of people like this we have strict regulations on this section of the park."

"I'm sorry," Brock interrupted, "This is REALLY important. Our friend could be in serious danger right now. And believe me, we're not here to mess with the contest. We just need to get through here. It would only take a second."

"I'm not the gate keeper, I'm "the fence watcher." If you want this gate unlocked you might want to talk to the Mayor of Goldenrod. I don't even have the keys."

"Then let us climb over the fence." Misty insisted.

"You're either confronting the authorities for the keys or I'm calling the authorities." The fence's guard stated.

Ash goes and scoots to the back of the area when he notices Beedrill beginning to chew bark off the inside of the tree. He studies it as it chews the bark into a fine paste and then begins adding onto it's individual combs. He's starting to wonder what happened to his friends. It's maybe been eleven to fifteen minutes since he'd disappeared into the tree with Beedrill. He could have sworn that he heard Noctowl just outside the tree-it could be possible Noctowl didn't see where he went..

Sitting with his knees to his chest for a few minutes more, watching the Beedrill build it's nest half-heartedly and then back to the wall again as he guesses at what's going on. It's possible Noctowl and the others are still catching up... or that they never came looking and called Noctowl back.. but that wasn't characteristic of them. Whatever the case was, if he stayed hidden they wouldn't find him, so he got back up and headed over to the opening of the hollow.

He gently -or as gently as he can, steps over the empty honey combs. Grabbing onto the bottom of the tree's opening, he glances down at it and then tries to climb up onto it. He wanted to sit on the edge of the hollow's opening so he could more easily be seen from the ground. But the wall to the edge of the hollow went almost to his collarbone. Being short was not helping him at all. He wraps his arms around the edge of the hollow and begins trying to climb up out of it. His prosthetic feet, scraping at the bark on the inside of the tree. There's simply nothing to gain leverage with.

He claws at the inside of the tree with his metal feet several more times before something hits his conscious-two months ago, he was in the exact same situation. Up to his collarbone, kicking relentlessly at the inside of a dark, rounded area. He quickly tries to shake the imagery of his head by looking behind him.. scanning his eyes over the face of the same Beedrill as before-he feels his heart sink a little and quickly looks back out of the tree as yet another attempt to free himself of this imagery. Catching sight of the sky through the holes in the leaves above. They almost layer over with the sight of the sky from inside the temple, through the holes that had caved in from the ceiling. Starting to feel ill, the boy exhales in a rather sigh-like huff and loosens his grip up on the tree a little. His neck started to feel cold while his hands from the wrists down started to tremble and feel much hotter.

He began to sweat and swallowed in order to help ease the sick feeling-that could probably be attributed to how high up he was if he were at all known for being afraid of heights.. which he wasn't. But as he swallowed, the odd feeling in his throat from his hospital visits returned. The boy shut his eyes for whatever reason he felt was necessary. In some very mild form of a panic attack, the boy slipped from consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash starts to ease himself awake. He had been sleeping with his mouth over the edge of the hollow's opening as if he were biting the tree bark. He had drooled on it. His upper body, resting against the inner bark of the tree. He seems confused for a minute.. and thought he might have fallen asleep behind a tree at one of their camp sites. But as he starts to think of where that possibly was it suddenly rushes back to him with a glance down the, what looked to be a, seventy foot drop to the forest floor from the nest he resided in. He was in a Pokémon's den ; Beedrill's. He must have fallen asleep or something to that effect.

Ash starts to pick himself up off of the floor but his foot slides all over. This startles him. He goes to back up but falls over. Landing in a sitting position on the floor. A little dizzy, he blinks and looks down at his prosthetic legs. They're busted, broken all over the floor of the hollow in several pieces and a couple dozen little fragments. The way they were cut up made it look as though they'd broken like glass.

"Waah..! Not the legs..!" Ash cried as he sorted through the pieces on the floor frantically. Not so much sorting, or collecting, as just flailing his fingers through the remains.

He looks up to see Beedrill with a shard of the black prosthetic in it's small triangular mouth.

"Beedrill..! You can't eat people's legs..! That's enough, my friends and family put a lot of money into those. You better find a way to make it up to them!" The boy began to lose his patience with the particularly unstable Beedrill. He stayed angry at the bug for several more minutes until he gave up and began picking up the pieces, placing them in the palm of one hand so he could try to take them back to his friends later to be repaired if at all possible.

He knew the bug would have no reply so there was no use even bothering. He finished picking up the pieces and stared at them. "Gee, if I had my backpack with me I could try and catch you then I wouldn't have to worry about you chewing up my stuff.."

He tucked the pieces into his gold hemmed jacket pocket and began undoing the half busted legs from where they strapped to what remained of his legs. Placing them aside, he went to glance out the tree trunk for his friends.

Suddenly, the thought "What if they missed me..?" shot through his head. He quickly scrambled to the opening of the tree trunk and reached up.. only to realize that now he was a half a foot too short to see out of it. His fake legs made up almost half of his already short stature.

He grabs the edge of the opening with his hand and reaches up with the other, waving over the hollow opening as if he could flag down someone on the ground. But he was so high up no one could have seen him if they were purposely looking anyway. Which, technically, no one was.

Brock, Misty, Togepi, and Pikachu had left their camp as was in case Ash came back to it. They had ventured back to Goldenrod and could not find the Police department so instead, had ventured into the subway station to contact one of the officers there. They explained the case of their missing friend to the male officer, who wore a similar outfit to the more famous Officer Jenny. There was always an Officer at the Subway station controlling the flow of passengers through Kanto, and of course, to scan luggage with machines such as item finders and with their Growlithe's keen sense of smell.

Misty and Brock wanted to contact Officer Jenny about their missing friend. He got kidnapped by a wild Pokémon about five hours ago ; earlier that morning. But they were informed that if they brought it up as a Missing Persons report they would need to have been missing for over twenty four hours. And that they would have to be absolutely sure of the incident they saw before the Police would even be willing to investigate the "Pokémon attack."

They were given a warning however. "If it turns out this is a joke or a prank pulled on the city Police, which are paid by tax payers, they would be required to pay back the debt they caused as well as an extra fee for wasting the valuable time of the Police"

Misty stamps her foot down, looking up at the Police Officer "Everyone seems to think we're just pulling pranks around here! Our friend could be in trouble!"

"Take it up town" said the Police Officer as he pointed them toward the city Police Department.

Ash's stomach started to cramp up. He hadn't had a chance to eat any of his breakfast that day and the amount of energy he put out on a daily basis had his body used to big meals, frequent snacking and the like. Brock always made the best breakfasts too. He believed they were the most important meal of the day. Especially for young children who needed the energy. He was really hungry. He couldn't believe he missed out on Brock's cooking of all things.

He sits back down and scoots over beside his busted legs. Sighing, he looks over at Beedrill while it drops the piece of metal from it's mouth and goes back to building it's comb.

"Hey, Mister Beedrill. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Listen, I'm really hungry. My friends were making breakfast for me but I never got the chance to eat any of it. Could you maybe take me back?"

Beedrill lifted it's head and stared at the boy..

"WWhhAhh! Not to say that watching you build your home isn't interesting too. I think you're pretty good at it. I'm just hungry is all..."

Beedrill's antennae twitched and it went back to what it was doing.

He glares boredly at the insect that now seemed to be ignoring him. He was always able to speak to Pokémon. There's never been one he hadn't gotten through to. Not even his disobedient Charizard. He managed to on several occasions, explain to even THAT thick headed of a Pokémon, some of the most complex battle maneuvers he'd ever used. What was wrong with this Pokémon that it couldn't seem to understand him? Wild Pokémon, even though they'd never heard human speech before, perhaps, understood everything he said. He didn't realize of course that this was because he speaks telepathically to Pokémon via his unusual aura ; A talent he's used numerous times before and has been shown to be capable of this.. but he, himself, never fully understood this. All he knew was that something about this Pokémon was 'off.' It was either purposely ignoring him or was incapable of hearing him out.

The Beedrill finished it's first comb and then headed away, crawling out of the tree and flying off in another direction.

"Hey...! Beedrill! Where're you going?..!" He hollered as the creature left. Sitting forward to try and see where it might be going, he didn't catch any sight of it after it left the nest. "AaAAH!" The boy cried out in pain as the cramps in his stomach got worse. It was something akin to hunger and being kneed in the stomach at the same time. He wraps both arms around his stomach and winces hard. Pushing the pain to the back of his conscience. He takes in a long shaky breath and opens one eye.

Desperate to find something to eat, he slowly laid himself down on his stomach and sat up on his arms. Pulling himself across the floor toward what appeared to be a Chesto nut lying in the dirt and sediment on the floor. He dug out the bitter, rock hard nut and brushed it off. Biting down on it harder than he perhaps should of, he finds out a bit too late that it's not very pleasant on the teeth.

He throws the Chesto nut and reaches up to cover his mouth. After a moment or two, he realizes it is his only snack at the moment.. so he crawls after it again. Reaching over a grayish pile of hardened mush that looked like some sort of clay, he almost could grab the nut. It's JUST out of his reach. He inches forward a little bit, walking on his elbows and lower arms. Reaching further, he snatches it. But his elbow sinks.

His eyes widen as his elbow falls into a liquid of some sort. Quickly pulling himself back up into a sitting position with his left arm and his eight inch nubs. He raises his arm to watch the golden bronze coloured honey run thick, almost in slow motion, off of his elbow. He looks down at the grayish clay-like paste on one half of the hive. Realizing that it's wax. There are more combs underneath full of honey.

His abdomen, hurting worse, it felt like his stomach was tore in knots. He inches forward a little more and begins digging through the thin layer of wax. His eyes lighting up when he sees it.

"Mister Beedrill sure makes a lot of food for only one Pokémon. .. I'm sure he won't mind if I just have a `little' taste.." He talked to himself with a thin smile plastered on his features. Scooping his finger through the honey. He tastes it, and luckily for him, it's the finished recipe.

It had been capped off and stored for later. It had since undergone all it's aging and caramelization. Sitting here, it's sugar had been oxidizing and becoming thicker, sweeter, and readier for harvest. It couldn't be a poor snack to be had. With a couple tastes Ash switched to a large guilty grin with sweat-drop included. A taste wasn't enough and the hungry boy dug his whole hand in.

"I've just GOT to tell Mister Beedrill how good he can cook~! Maybe Brock has competition~" With that, a large mental sappy movie production commenced in his head as he sucked the honey from his hand. He and his Beedrill together, fighting battles, eating honey, torturing Misty. Brock and Beedrill in a food fight.. and then it got silly and off topic. But the general concept was the same. Ash smiled and looked down at the honey. He wanted to own this Pokémon.

Ash had eaten until the Beedrill returned. And he was surprised to see the Beedrill didn't mind he'd eaten some of it's food. He watched Beedrill go back to setting up it's nest. The cones were all about seven inches deep now, and covered the majority of the floor. Ash was fascinated with how quickly the Beedrill worked. But it had started to get late outside and Ash was growing sleepy. He was waiting patiently for his escape. He figured since Beedrill left last time for so long it had to have landed somewhere in all that. His plan was to grab onto Beedrill next time it escapes the nest, and if not then, the time after that. He would try whenever Beedrill left to get a ride back to the ground somewhere. Then he could go to the nearest city and find his friends. They're probably there. But it was worrying him as to why Notcowl hadn't returned yet. It had been a whole day since he was air lifted from his and his friends' picnic.

.. Maybe since Noctowl's nocturnal it's asleep right now, and it'll show up during the night. He then challenged himself to stay up until morning again... but watching the dull work of Beedrill crafting, he drifted to sleep.

Officer Jenny screams into her loud speaker. Barking commands at all of her identical underling male officers. They searched the forest with Growlithe but the scent had long dissipated by now. It was no doubt that the wind that carried it. The only remaining scent was blown so far off course it lead the Growlithe in circles. They continued to show the Growlithe Ash's backpack in hopes refreshing the scent would help, but it had simply been too long and the boy was carried too high above ground. The scent fell hundreds of yards, at least, away from where it started.. in only the first few minutes the boy was carried.

They tried something else instead. Bringing in a famous Persian who was said to be capable of sniffing out even the finest hair of a Beedrill's body from over a mile away! It was famed for finding Beedrill nests in people's attics in large cities. These were either extreme exaggerations or this was their only shot at finding whatever nest might have evidence of where Ash went.

In their minds, they weren't envisioning a boy being held up in a Beedrill's nest like an adopted baby bird. This was silliness. He was most likely dropped somewhere and if so, his body would have to be found somewhere, Jenny stated.

Misty stares at the woman "What do you mean 'body'?"

Jenny bursts into a loud obnoxious chuckle right into the loud speaker that ends in a loud squeal. "DID I SAY BODY? I MEANT PRESENCE.. OR SCENT. YEAH I MEANT SCENT. DON'T CHA' WORRY KIDS. WE'LL FIND YOUR FRIEND SAFE AND SOUND."

Everyone, bent sideways and wind blown from the loud speaker.

She lowers the speaker to her waist but she, herself, is almost as loud as the speaker was. The girl had no handle on her own volume ; it was just how she was... "BESIDES. IT'S NOT RIGHT TO ASSUME ANYTHING YET. IT'S ONLY BEEN A DAY. WE HAVE WEEKS AND WEEKS TO LOOK BEFORE HE'LL EVEN GET HUNGRY. DON' WORRY ABOUT IT!"

"Hhuaa?" Jenny blinks and looks over to see Brock holding her hand out of nowhere. He suddenly begins mimicking her powerful, leaderly voice, "YES, OFFICER JENNY. YOU ALWAYS KNOW ALL THE BEST THINGS TO SAY IN EVEN THE MOST HOPELESS OF SITUATIONS. I TRUST NOT ONLY MY FRIENDS' LIFE TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL, GRACEFUL, AND YET POWERFUL HANDS. BUT TO YOU, MY DARLING, I ALSO ENTRUST MY HEART..!" He smeared his face up and down the length of her arm like a Meowth scent marking a tree. Jenny raised her arm and furrow her brow at the man. She then waggled it uncomfortably. "UHM... YEeah.. THAT's nice." She smiled nervously.

Misty hit Brock with the loud speaker and then politely handed it back to Jenny as it made yet another loud squeal. Misty brushed her hands off and grabbed Brock up by the ear, pulling him away from the woman. "Brock, this is serious. Save your face for the next Jenny's arm."

"But... no Jenny has.. ever been this beautiful to me... I can see it now with my own two eyes, our life of fighting crime together... ah... - ow.." He said as he was drug across the ground by his earlobe.


	7. Chapter 7

The people searching for him made so much noise but they were so far off course he didn't hear any of it. He slept peacefully throughout the rest of the night despite his best attempts to stay awake. That is, until his stomach started to hurt again. It was of course, hunger that he was feeling. But there was another pain on top of it that seemed to make each hunger pain even worse.

He woke up in the middle of the night to see Beedrill was sleeping. So he got himself some honey and watched Beedrill for a while. He noticed something odd. The feeling when he swallowed, like there was cotton and tissue paper stuffed in the back of his throat, didn't seem to arise when he swallowed the honey. It was thick and rich, and went down smoothly where as even water went down rough. He was wondering if that meant the feeling was gone for good.

He tested it by swallowing without any honey in his mouth. No, the feeling was still there. It was a feeling that was really bothering him.. much like his encounter with Beedrill namely for the fact no one was at all interested in it as he told it back in the hospital. It was like it didn't even matter. This annoyed him to no end. He was determined to find a way to make someone notice.. and thought perhaps that's why he's with Beedrill now. He wants to keep Beedrill to prove to everyone that this event even happened, so that he can rightfully catalog it in his book of experiences.

He saw no point in something happening to him if no one else knew of it. He had been told he hallucinated it all so much that even his mother started to doubt his words on the Beedrill attack. He was far too rebellious to be told something like that. He wanted to take Beedrill back and tell them of his adventure to Beedrill's home, and about sharing Beedrill's honey. He wanted to take some honey back for everyone to try for themselves. That would be fun.

But at least, this was one of his own explanations as to why he was still sitting here. Another he didn't dare to think of was that after his harsh encounter with Swalot, he was determined to wipe the bad image of Pokémon from his mind through befriending a notoriously dangerous Pokémon, and of course, one that was also involved in the attack that cost him his legs. He was subconsciously trying to erase the bad memory from his mind with the good memories of Beedrill, if he could try hard enough to make any happen.

Ash continued to eat honey here at Beedrill's place, waiting for the Beedrill to leave. But come afternoon of day two, Beedrill hadn't bothered to leave. It was starting to annoy Ash that Beedrill was taking so long. Beedrill was out yesterday long before this. Shouldn't he have "bee stuff" to do..?

The search continued off and on for the rest of the second day but had moved from the park to another location ; the forest just outside it. The problem with the famous Persian was that this park and the woods surrounding it were famous for the dense bug population, so much so they held weekly bug catching contests. There were so many hives of Beedrill that there was no single path to follow. Even if they narrowed all hives dens and what-nots to ONLY those belonging to Beedrill, they were still looking for a needle in a haystack. The only one sure way was to look for Ash, not Beedrill. But that had lead nowhere as well.

Ash's stomach continued to hurt, continuously, for almost three or four hours before starting to die down again. It would repeat this throughout the majority of the day. With the pain, his stomach had started to swell. His abdomen hurt to the touch, as if he were bruised, and he began to become increasingly worried of what was happening to him. An allergic reaction occurred to him as a possibility after something else started happening...

Ash's body begun to leak.. a bronze, golden, rather sticky substance. It was completely identical to the honey he'd consumed prior... as if absolutely nothing had happened to it before it left his body. Without any control of it, he spilled honey into his clothes. He became extremely spooked and his face turned beet red. He quickly undid his fly, his belt, and pulled down his pants to get out of them as fast as possible. A long thin sheet of sticky slime trailed from his legs where it had run down, to his pants as he was removing them.

He had absolutely no idea what to make of this. And then he realized it seemed to be honey, itself... Thankfully for him, it was extremely easy to change out of his largely empty pants. His boxer shorts were almost longer than what remained of his legs. But the pant legs were meant to disguise his prosthetic legs which he was currently not even wearing. He wanted to put his pants back on because he was not comfortable with being naked. Even in an empty hollow with an ignorant Beedrill. But his body continued to pour what.. very well seemed to be honey.

Sliding his pants and boxers away from him, he tries to hold himself up on his arms, against the wall, so he doesn't sit in what's draining from his body. He quickly tried to explain to the Pokémon he was sorry for doing this in it's house... "But your honey goes right through me." He said. He was worried it was making him sick. Because his abdomen hurt to the touch after he'd consumed it. He was in much more than just hunger pains after ingesting the honey as well. He whined loudly, and a bit over dramatically. He wished he'd never eaten the stupid sugary concoction. It only now seemed to be causing him a great deal of discomfort.

He tried his hardest to help push the honey out. It came out with no effort, in an uncontrollable steady amount, so he figured that with effort, it'd be over faster. But it didn't seem to end. In fact, he was exhausted even trying after the first hour and a half so he gave up and let it run it's own course. The boy began to become frightened by the second hour. He was too tired to keep propped up on his arms like this and the puddle had filled the entire small octagon-like cell that Beedrill had begun to build around Ash. He stood in the puddle no matter what he did to avoid it. His legs weren't exactly the longest anymore, he couldn't stand over the puddle. There was only so far he could make them go.

He pushed off of the wall and stumbled forward two or three short steps on his stumps and falls onto his chest over the side of the wax and paper comb cell. He lays there and grips the edge of the next cell over. He pressed his lips tight together as if on the verge of tears he was so embarrassed by this. He lay there waiting for the flow to stop and very gradually, it does. His abdomen isn't so swollen anymore when it's over with. He reaches down to touch it, and confirms that it's much smaller now. The pain in his abdomen is gone but it still hurts to the touch.

Very slowly, Ash climbs up out of the cell and into a dryer one. He uses his pants to, as best as he can, wipe the honey off of his body but his thighs and nubs have become so sticky he would need more than one or two bathing sessions to ever get fully clean again. As he scoots away from the other cell, he drags his bare bottom across dirt and other, darker sediment. It sticks to his body like sprinkles on a cupcake. He tries harder to wipe them off of his body using his hands now that his pants are soaked and sticky, themselves... but no luck.

He sighs and so his lower body doesn't get cold, he hugs the wadded pants over his lap and sinks down a little into the dry cell. "Mister Beedrill, that's no more honey for me. I think it made me sick.." The boy, exhausted with his predicament already, stared blandly at the small hexagonal cell he sat in. "C'mon, you guys.. you gotta get me out of here." He thought to himself.

And from there, an entire week had since gone by. He waited and waited for Beedrill to leave the nest but it never seemed to. At some point when he'd fallen asleep that week, Beedrill had left the nest only once. And he awoke to an empty den. It returned later.. But he was greatly upset that he'd missed it. It was his only chance this entire week to escape like he'd planned. His pants had become hardened like stone, bundled up where they'd dried. There wasn't much hope of putting them back on. Even washing them when he got out of this place seemed like too much to ask of the trousers. They were pretty much ruined at this point.

He had gotten so hungry within the first day after "officially quitting" his honey diet that after failed attempts at encouraging Beedrill to go find an apple tree and bring different food back to him-also that this would give him a chance to escape by clinging onto the bug, that he eventually gave up all together and began eating the same honey he knew now was making him ill.

After a whole week, his body had swollen up again. But was bigger now than ever. It was big enough to stretch his already-thin-black-shirt even thinner and he was pouring the honey-like ooze at a constant. Yet his swelling wouldn't go down any. He knew that was most likely because he wouldn't stop eating the honey from the Beedrill's cells. But he had nothing else to eat. And he was beginning to devour excessive amounts just to keep his energy up. He was remaining ever-so-sluggish because of the total lack of anything GOOD in this diet of his.

His abdomen was achy and he was struggling to stay awake. He began to feel a lot like a Snorlax now. All he could muster the energy to do was eat more of Beedrill's honey because of his extreme hunger that was onset by his lacking of all essential vitamins and minerals, and the COMPLETE lack of protein. And with that, he couldn't keep himself awake for long periods of time. There was nothing to do or look at besides talking to Beedrill, and.. staring at Beedrill...

He, a couple times while half asleep, began to try and eat the honey his own body had produced which had pooled up so high in the cell he was in, that he was practically bathing in it. But he stopped himself every time he caught it and would then eat from a different cell instead.

Both he and Beedrill had begun to fill the entire hive with more of the sweetened, sticky substance. Ash, himself, had begun to become almost hopelessly depressed.. He'd only become depressed in absolutely dim and grim situations. Many of which, he'd cried in, in the past. Like the time he and his Pokémon nearly suffocated and froze to death in the snow cave in. He accepted death then because it only made sense. But there was no death here, no suffocation, no acid baths, no freezing subzero temperatures. It was just a trap he couldn't get out of and what seemed like an endless eternity waiting on one stupid bug to leave it's home.

Trot trot trot trot, tktktktktktktk-and the almost mimicking "Togitogitogitogitogih..!" as Misty and Brock ran along side Pikachu. Togepi chanted happily with every footstep ; it thought it was being bounced in the air. The group made it back to the gates.

"HI!" Misty shouted in a falsely over joyous voice "We're here for the bug catching Contest. It's Tuesday! We just came here from Goldenrod and thought we'd slip by and check it out!"

Brock and Pikachu nodded intelligently.

"Save it, I know who you kids are. You're from a week ago. And no, the contest is closed."

The group all hollered at once-Pikachu. repeating in it's own "Pika" language "But it's Tuesday!"

"It's closed because you opened an investigation and a missing person's search in this area. Because-a you it's now off limits and I don't get a paycheck this week. Come back in another seven day."

. . . . .

"ALRIGHT LISTEN, WE HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU. WE WANT TO HELP OUR FRIEND AND WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE NO FOR AN ARRRHRHAHA-!" Misty burst into a cat like squeal as she got grabbed up into Brock's arms and had her mouth covered with his hand.

"Misty! That's enough. The man said no.."

Misty wriggled around a few times and then finally stopped resisting. She opened her eyes and let out a huff. Glaring up at the taller, gate watcher..

Pikachu cloned the redhead's glare, hollering what Misty could not with her mouth still covered "Pikapika..!"

Brock let go of Misty and she almost collapsed to her knees. Summoning up all of her strength, she catches herself and reaches up to hug her own arms. Bent forward in defeat, she gazed listlessly over her arms at nothing in particular.

Brock sat his hand on the girl's shoulder and the group slowly turned around to head back toward Goldenrod.

Togepi, squished against the girl's chest, blinks twice and tears start to well up in it's little eyes.

Pikachu takes a few minutes longer to stare down the man at the gate before hopping after the others in an attempt to catch up with them. "Tktktktktk" ; the sound it's paws made as it hopped.


End file.
